


Superstition

by J_Adams2002



Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hospitals, Light Gun Violence (Reader's Shot), Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002
Summary: here are certain words you can’t say, lest they actually become true. Derek doesn’t believe in the superstition, but you and Spencer do.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112387
Kudos: 26





	Superstition

Why did he let you go in without a bulletproof vest?

He should’ve followed you, or at least waited as close to the door as he could, so if something went wrong, he could get there quickly. He could’ve stopped all of this.

Spencer sits there, next to your hospital bed. The team hasn’t dared to make him move, though there’s always one with him, just to make sure he doesn’t do anything rash.

**—•—**

_“Spence, I’ll be fine. How many times have I been in alone?” You ask with a slight smirk on your face. Spencer lets out a sigh._

_“Okay, okay. I get your point. I’m just saying, what if he opens fire at the door? I don’t want you getting…not alive,” he mumbles the last part, as though afraid to say the dreaded k-word._

_“Not alive is just as bad,” you argue._

_“Not alive? Really pretty boy?” Derek laughs. “You can say that word, y'know? It’s not some kind of jinx.”_

_“Then say it, Morgan,” you retort._

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“If you’re so confident it doesn’t have any power, spit it out.”_

_“Okay, so Reid can say ‘not alive’ but he won’t say, y'know…”_

_Spencer pipes up. “If you’re comparing the badness of two words, and you won’t even say one of them, that’s the worse word.”_

_You and Derek look at each other, before sharing a light laugh and prepping to kick down the unsub’s door._

**—•—**

“Kid, you okay?” Rossi asks, sitting in the other corner of the room from Spencer, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

It’s no secret that you and Spencer are best friends. Yes, everyone in the team is pretty close to each other, but there’s something different between you and Spencer. You spend every waking hour with each other, whether it’s at Spencer’s watching Star Wars, or at yours with your dog, Buddy.

That’s was only time Spencer’s left, to feed your dog and take him for walks. However, one week into your hospital stay, and that job has been delegated to Morgan. He doesn’t mind, though, and neither does Buddy. He’s happy to have the company.

**—•—**

_“Y’N!”_

_You turn around to see Spencer, his eyes wide as he runs over._

_That’s when it hits you. Blood pools out of your stomach as your legs give out, Spencer catching you before you smacks the hard wooden floor. Derek rushes forward, disarming and arresting the unsub, reading him his rights._

_“Y/N? Hey, hey, you’re okay. Hey, look at me,” he comforts you. “Hotch!”_

_The unit chief runs over, eyes widening as he quickly turns and calls for the paramedics. “Y/N? Holy shit. He’s been hit!”_

_“Sp-Spencer?” You ask, your eyes fluttering. Your best friend nods._

_“Yeah, I’m here. I’m here. The medics are going to take good care of you,” he reassures you, squeezing your hand. You give a weak smile._

_“C-Can you stay with me?” You ask. Spencer lets out a light laugh, moving back so the medics can do their job. They get you onto a stretcher and rush you to the ambulance, Spencer running close behind._

_“Reid? What’re you doing, kid?” Rossi asks, trying to slow Spencer down a little._

_“It’s Y/N. They’ve b-been shot,” the doctor stammers out, and Rossi moves out of the way. He doesn’t want to stop Reid—God knows he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he did._

**—•—**

“Spencer, look.”

JJ gestures to the bed and Spencer’s head shoots up. His eyes dart down to you, who’s shifting slightly. Waves of relief wash over the doctor and he grabs your hand, squeezing it lightly.

“I’ll call the others,” JJ says and steps out, leaving Spencer. You stir before your eyes flutter open.

“Sp-Spence?” You ask. Reid lets out a breath.

“Yeah,” he smiles, “yeah, I’m here.”

You smile. “Good.” You look around. “W-Where are-”

“They’re on their way,” JJ cuts you off as she walks back into the room. “Nice to see you back.”

You nod. “God, I feel like shit,” you groan. Spencer laughs.

“Well, at least you aren’t dead,” Morgan says, leading the team into the small hospital room. Everyone’s eyes widen.

“Morgan, baby boy, that’s the last thing you say in a hospital,” Penelope scolds, smacking his arm a little. Derek laughs.

“You believe in that superstition?” He asks.

“Well,” you start, “you said I wouldn’t get killed and I almost did.”

Laughter fills the room, even Hotch gives a smile, and a sense of relief washes over everyone.

You’re okay, and you aren’t going anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr change-the-world-someday to get my fics a day earlier.


End file.
